


Because nothing sucks worse than feeling alone, no matter how many people are around.

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD's life is going downhill and Dr Cox decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because nothing sucks worse than feeling alone, no matter how many people are around.

It all began when Sacred Heart was having the busiest day all month. There was a train crash and JD had attended to most of the patients. Dr Cox had the second highest amount and Elliot the least. But for some reason Dr Cox kept going to JD for help and to load patients on him. And JD being JD, who was he to deny his mentor? So he took on all Perry unloaded on him. He was probably the busiest doctor in the hospital at that point. He yawned and wiped his eyes as he walked from room to room.

Perry was stressed out, Jordan had finally gone for good and she had taken Jack with her, on top of all of that he had a busy day ahead of him and a hospital full of idiot doctors to guide. He approached JD, planning on giving him his duties so he could sit in a room and ponder.l

"Say Melinda, hows about you take care of these rooms for me?" He said, pushing five charts into his hands.

"Dr Cox, I am already doing five rooms - I can't do double that -" 

"Uh uh uh Daisy, you have to do as I say" Dr Cox told him, his teeth gritting. JD sighed as Dr Cox turned around and stalked away down the hallway. 

"JD!" Elliot called, running though the halls, nearly knocking over Dr Mickhead as she ran. JD spun around on his heel as she approached him. 

"Not now Elliot, I've gotta go to all these." He held up the stack of charts in his hand. 

"I need to go pick Sean up at the airport so Kelso said I have to give these to you." She said as she dumped her pile on the top of the ones he was already holding. 

"But Elliot!" It was too late, she had already disappeared around the corner. JD thought for a moment and carried on working. It took him a whole of six hours to finish all the rooms. When he was finally done, it entered his mind that tonight was steak night. At least he now had something to look forward to. It had been two weeks since JD's dad had died and he was still living in a small tent by his house-less porch.

"Sorry man, I can't do steak night. Carla wants to make me dinner." Turk turned up beside him. 

 _Of course that was going to happen._ JD couldn't catch a break. 

"Alright." He replied, trying not to let his best friend see how disappointed he was.

"Is that okay V bear?" Turk spoke once more.

JD wanted to say no, but that would not of been fair.

"Sure C bear, have fun!"

"Thanks dude."

Turk skipped away. JD was left at the nurse's station leaning against the counter top. There was a moment where he was on his own, enjoying the quite his eyes were closed. The only people that were there at this time was the night staff and Dr Cox, who was passing JD when he stopped to write on a chart.

"Dr Cox... can we talk?" JD wondered, not meeting the man's eyes.

"In your dreams Madonna. I just want to go home and fall flat on my face. Why don't you go and ask Barbie or Gandhi or Carla."

JD felt as if he was going to cry, so he walked as quickly as he could away from his mentor, he didn't know how to feel. He couldn't go and see Turk because now that he was with Carla the man didn't want him around as much as he used to. He felt like his heart was breaking, all he did was work and work and sleep in a cold tent. His friends didn't want anything to do with him and no matter how he spent his time he could not will away the emptiness he felt. Walking around the hospital he found himself on the roof. He had no intention of jumping, but the thought had crossed his mind. 

He sat on the wall, legs hanging off the edge of the building as he took in the sight of the darkening city. 

Dr Cox at this point was walking up to his car and pulling out his keys when he heard someone loudly say;

"Hey, there's someone on the roof!"

The Doctor in question spun around to see JD's shadow standing at the edge. 

"What the-"

JD was crying, wiping at his face. He was angry and upset and frustrated and if it weren't for Dr Cox running through the doors, he would have stayed up there all night.

"Casey!" He slammed the door open so it hit the door. "What in God's name are you doing up here?!" 

JD turned his head and saw his mentor standing, looking directly at him. He sighed audibly and swung his legs back over to stand.

"Does it matter?" He said dishearteningly, not daring to look at the man.

"Yes Newbie, it does."

"Newbie, Casey. Sometimes I wonder if you know my name." JD muttered just loud enough for the older Doctor to hear.

"Look Stacy, there is no point in jumping off of this depressing place. Gandhi would miss you too much and your patients need you." Dr Cox said, lowering his voice to a more caring tone.

"Yeah, but no one wants me." JD sighed.

Perry didn't know what to do so he just stood there until JD began to walk towards him. "I'll see you tomorrow." He grunted before pushing passed him. JD left him on the roof and made his way home. 

That night, Perry could not sleep, in fact he was terrified that his intern could have died. He never admitted it before but he did care about the man. He admired his work ethic and no matter what he said he found the man to be some kind of friend. What would have happened if he did not go up to get him on the roof. There would be no JD in the morning, no day dreaming or silly stories, no goofy smile or kind eyes. That almost made him sick, he felt like crying. Crying? Why did he feel like crying? It was just Nancy?

The next day , JD acted almost normal, which confused Dr Cox immensely. Turk cancelled today's plans as well. Elliot and Sean were snogging on front of the Nurses station. Within four hours JD had done all of his rounds and patients. He had done Elliot's and some more of Dr Cox's.

"Newbie, can we talk?" Dr Cox approached him as he entered the staff room after him.

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because Perry, you don't actually care do you?"

"Now hold on just a minute there New-" He was cut off.

"No Dr Cox, you listen here. Last night was a weak moment, you weren't supposed to see that okay? I wasn't actually going to jump. I don't want you to pretend you like me or that you care just because you saw me cry." He stopped for a moment. "But thank you for trying." He smiled before letting his face drop. He walked away as Perry sighed/

"At least take the day off!" Perry called after him.

JD turned and let out a small fake smile. "Well, I'm not going to say no to that."

For the rest of the day, JD's so called friends did not even notice that he was no longer at the hospital. Which made Dr Cox furious. Nobody cared about him, no wonder he was about to jump.

Around midnight, or just after, Perry could not sleep. He was restless. He thought about how awful he felt about leaving JD to sleep on the street, and he thought about how now he had spare room. So he put on some shoes and some well-fitted jeans and he drove to JD's porch. When he got there he unzipped the tent and nudged him. 

"JD?" He asked, quietly opening the tent and touching the younger man's shoulder.

"JD?" He repeated louder.

"Mmm?" JD turned over and tried to open his eyes.

"Newbie?" His eyes opened and immediately met those of his mentor. 

"Dr Cox? Is everything okay? Do you need me at the hospital?" JD asked, struggling to focus his eyes.

"Yeah, look, I feel really guilty. So you're coming with me."

"Okay." JD smiled as his eyes fluttered shut again and dropped his head on the pillow.

Perry gathered up all of JD's things and pack them into his car. After that he slowly lifted JD like a princess and carried him over to the car and lay him in the passenger side and secured him in. 

When JD woke up he was in a large strange bed that smelled oddly like his mentor. The scent surrounded him, and he rather liked it. 

Perry was outside Turk's flat. He knocked on the door, and kept knocking until a half naked Turk opened the door.

"What?"

"I need Newbie's stuff he left here."

"Why?" He stretched as he opened the door wider.

"Because he is living with me now."

"No, I won't allow it."

"What else is he gonna live? Here? Because it that's the case then you don't have to hurry because he's been living in that tent for weeks."

Turk sighed. "Fine - come on in."

Perry waited, talking to Carla as Turk gathered all of JD's clothes and left over bits and pieces. (Gong, Journal, extra hair moose, random other objects.) He placed them into a boxes and grudgingly handed them to his superior. 

"Thank you Turk."

"What happened to Gandhi?"

"This is a serious moment and you are being mature about it. I guess it's all in fairness."

"Thank you. Now we need to get ready for work, so if you please."

Dr Cox smiled and left the apartment. When he got home he set up the stuff in his spare room. It just occurred to him that he would have to get JD a bed, Perry slept on the couch last night which did not do well for his back. 

Perry decided to check up on JD and slowly walked into his bedroom. 

"Morning." Perry smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sleep well?"

"Uh yeah..." JD perched himself on his elbows and looked up at the curly haired man. "Thank you."

"I am glad you like it, I'll get you one like it if you want."

"What?" JD sat up properly. "Uhm, what?"

"You're living with me now Julia."

"No I couldn't ask that of you." 

"You don't have to."

"I don't want your pity Perry." 

Dr Cox's eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head. "JD, this is not out of pity. I feel guilty. I should be a friend to you, after all you are the best doctor and person in Sacred Heart and you have never given up on me regardless of my moods. Now let me make it up to you will ya?"

JD grinned and nodded. 

_His smile melted his heart._

"Good. Now let's get your life sorted."

 


End file.
